<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all蝙】当布鲁西和你约会PWP by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813137">【all蝙】当布鲁西和你约会PWP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Bottom Bruce Wayne, F/M, 女攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当布鲁西宝贝和你约会，他指的真的就只是和你约会，是你一个人，不能带女伴的那种。</p><p>ABO背景，毒藤蝙，哈莉蝙，毒藤A哈莉B蝙蝠O，B有且能闻到信息素但不受影响。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, all Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all蝙】当布鲁西和你约会PWP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一般而言，蝙蝠车被变异植物捆绑升空多半是毒藤女搞的鬼，这次当然也不例外。但考虑到今天的特殊，蝙蝠侠并没有立刻甩出蝙蝠除草剂来解决困境。果然，在他熄火之后，那些植物立刻被操控着放下了他的车。<br/>“你应该在庄园等我。”蝙蝠侠从车里跳出来，“不能使用能力是你的假释要求之一。”<br/>巨大的叶片托着毒藤来到他面前，“我本来要去的，但是……”<br/>蝙蝠侠突然产生了一种极其不好的预感——<br/>“Surprise！”哈莉从那堆植物后面跳了出来。<br/>……哦。<br/>他本该料到的——在哈莉奎因出院后，迟早会有这么一天。<br/>本该。<br/>“为什么哭丧着脸呀，蝙蝠？”那个麻烦精的代名词表现得相当无辜，“见到我不高兴吗？”<br/>蝙蝠侠警惕地后退一步，隔着护目镜都能传达出强烈的拒绝。对于这两位女士的了解让他几乎可以确定接下来的发展，但他鲜有地希望自己判断失误。“不行。”他对着毒藤女，严肃而郑重地又强调了一遍，“不行。”<br/>哈莉立刻大受打击地撇下嘴角，一双灵动的蓝眼睛飞快地蓄上了泪水。<br/>毒藤就在一旁给她配音，“可是你甚至还没听我们要说什么！”她是真的不适合扮可怜，不过好在有哈莉的演技给她补全了短板。<br/>“我完全猜得到，”蝙蝠侠用披风严严实实地把自己包起来，披风角像刺猬一样对外张开，“而且我可以提前告诉你们：这件事没得商量。”<br/>“哦，可怜的哈莉，”毒藤女遗憾地对哈莉摇了摇头，“遇上了铁石心肠的蝙蝠侠，装可怜都不管用了……”<br/>“——至少我的bat还是管用的。”哈莉开心地亮出了球棒。<br/>尽管在毒藤开口的时候就做了准备，蝙蝠侠还是在两人默契的配合下被打晕了过去。等他再清醒时，已经回到韦恩庄园了。<br/>“哈喽布鲁西！”哈莉欢乐地凑上来跟布鲁斯打了个招呼，仿佛这是再平常不过的一次朋友聚会，而非两个假释犯在违反规定绑架良民。<br/>布鲁斯试图动一动手脚，结果不出意料地感受到了来自植物花茎的韧性。细长的绿植从花盆里攀出来，在大床周围编织了一个繁复的笼子。缠着他的根茎见他没有攻击的意图，搓着叶子簌簌地认了个错，蜿蜒着退了下去。<br/>“我可是为了给你帮忙。”毒藤恶人先告状，在蝙蝠侠板起脸之前反咬一口。<br/>这话惹得蝙蝠侠揉手腕的动作一顿，被她牵走了注意力，“给我帮忙？”找哈莉来——这确定不是要添乱吗？<br/>帕梅拉笃定地点了点头，“哈莉是个beta。”藤蔓在她的操控下顺着蝙蝠侠的面罩边缘钻了进去，灵巧地褪掉了他的遮掩，“是你说不想被alpha标记的。”<br/>离了面罩上过滤器的帮助，布鲁斯被帕梅拉的信息素勾得浑身发软，情热一起，反问的气势就去了半截，“难道你还希望我感谢你们？”他被熏得嗓音暗哑，Omega发情期那浓郁的香气充盈了室内。被制服裹着的身体潮热不已，但布鲁斯却依然固执地一动不动地杵在原地。<br/>哈莉见状直接跨坐到他的大腿上，挡住了毒藤，“Bruuuuucy，”她双手合十放在胸前，非常真诚地拉长了调子，“pleeeeeease！”她抬起头的时候水润的蓝眼睛里仿佛藏着星光，金色的双马尾垂在脑后也显得无比乖巧，整个人都好像一只毛绒绒的小狗，软软的在人心尖上打滚。<br/>“……”空气中beta的气味如此柔和甜蜜，以至于布鲁斯在脑海中迅速过了两遍哈莉奎因的既往史，才勉强清醒过来，狠心地扭开了头。<br/>但哈莉立刻蹭着膝盖跟了过去，“我保证听话！”她跪坐到布鲁斯身边缩成小小一团，揪着蝙蝠侠厚重的披风可怜兮兮地掉着眼泪，“求你啦，Mr. Scary——小红说你这个时候会很难受，我是真的想要帮忙的！”或许下一次再有人质疑她心理医生的资质时，她可以把说服蝙蝠侠写到履历表上，这样辉煌的成就足以帮她打脸任何人。<br/>蝙蝠侠觉得自己是被Omega信息素冲昏了脑子，才会在明知哈莉奎因有多不靠谱的情况下允许她掺和进来。<br/>“你是故意的。”<br/>一根柔软的细藤探进了他的穴口，正沾着腔体分泌的透明液体四处试探。哈莉抱着他就像小女生抱着过生日得到的超大玩偶，或者某种程度上讲他确实在充当一个礼物玩偶的角色——这个问题不能深究，否则他还得更自暴自弃一点——但这不妨碍制服被拆得七七八八的蝙蝠侠拿出他最凶的眼神去瞪这件事的罪魁祸首，他控诉道，“你计划好了让她来做这些。”他的话里没点明计划的具体内容——蝙蝠侠因为挨不住哈莉奎因装可怜而退步？哦不，这听起来就一点也不符合蝙蝠侠的画风。<br/>毒藤毫不掩饰对哈莉的职业本领的自豪，“她是个奇迹女孩。”她一边指挥着自家植物一边还能给小姐妹提建议，“哈莉，别光顾着玩，你可以试着找找他的腺体。”<br/>“不呜！”布鲁斯的拒绝被帕梅拉眼疾手快地堵了回去。<br/>“Omega发情期很难挨的，先做个临时标记会好很多。”艾斯利博士这样说。<br/>哈莉闻言好奇地凑到布鲁斯的后颈处嗅个不停，“哇，蝙蝠，你居然是甜的！”她惊叹，“你闻起来比我最喜欢的那家甜甜圈店还要香！”<br/>“停下你的……”布鲁斯强打起精神，试图制止哈莉的玩闹，“嗯——”<br/>女孩子细细白白的牙齿在敏感的颈皮处搜索，呼吸时的热气在散发着香味的皮肤周围打转，时不时还会伸出舌头舔一舔。被beta这样胡乱啃咬就像隔靴搔痒，不但不能消减发情期的苦闷，反而火上浇油。再加之帕梅拉总会恶趣味地在哈莉咬下去的时候操控埋在他身体里的藤蔓。随着灵活的草尖时不时地刮挠肠壁，发情期的忍耐更为难熬了。<br/>布鲁斯终于忍无可忍，“帕梅啊——！”他猝不及防下被咬中腺体带得浑身一麻。<br/>“我找对了吗？”哈莉伸出白嫩的手臂抱住他，“求你一定要告诉我我找对了！”<br/>“……嗯，”布鲁斯缓过来，叹了口气，“恭喜。”他刚刚的怒火一下子泄没了。<br/>“没有下次，”蝙蝠侠强迫自己冷静之后，双眼紧盯毒藤，坚决无视掉余光里的金色发丝，斩钉截铁地断言，“我发誓。”他反应迅速地抓住了一根试图堵住他嘴巴的植物，“你这是诱奸——如果再试图绑我就是强奸了。”<br/>“去对着哈莉说，”帕梅拉索性不再掩饰，她收起双臂拒不认错，“只要你能对她说出口。”<br/>两人对峙时，一个小巧的下巴尖从背后探过来，戳到了他的肩膀上。<br/>布鲁斯一声不吭，木着脸抿紧了唇。<br/>“吧唧”，哈莉笑嘻嘻地在他嘴角啄了一个湿漉漉的印子，“我就知道蝙蝠其实人超好的！”<br/>——这就是为什么有时候他宁可去下水道里跟杀手鳄扔石头玩，也不愿意来应付这些难缠的女士。<br/>下体的藤蔓很有眼色地让开了位置，植物笼上又伸出了两根粗壮的长茎协助着扶住了布鲁斯的身体，把力量差距拉到最小。吞下女性beta的性器对Omega来说根本算不上挑战，那秀气的器官不仅不会成结，连型号都照alpha差上一圈。布鲁斯扶着肚子感觉到哈莉在他身体里兴奋地戳来戳去，只觉得自己养了一只不听话的狗子在怀里乱窜——倒不难受，就是有点心累。<br/>“Omega的生殖腔没那么深，”他不得不在自己被发情期拖到失态之前开口，“你……贴着壁蹭蹭，能感受到一个凹陷……”他狠狠瞪了一眼对面看好戏的帕梅拉，然后就被捉住下巴按了一个舌吻。<br/>“别这么严肃，”毒藤女舔了舔他饱受蹂躏的下唇，“你看我都没涂唇膏。”<br/>熟悉的alpha的气息让布鲁斯的体温进一步升高，敏感的肠肉细致地把所有感官顺着神经导向大脑。他小心地呼吸着成分丰富的空气，试图拿回一贯的控制权，可惜碰上的两人都是出了名的不按常理出牌。<br/>哈莉一把捏住布鲁斯徒然软下的腰侧，还新奇地来回挺了挺身，“蝙蝠你在流水耶！”<br/>“……别呜……”<br/>呻吟声被堵了回去，beta笔挺的性器来回碾磨生殖腔高热娇嫩的入口，布鲁斯被她磨得话都说不利索。哈莉正玩得兴起，像是扳开蚌类的硬壳戳弄里面的软肉，每动一下都能泵出水来。她环过来的手落到布鲁斯紧实的腹肌上，痒丝丝的像是隔着肉挠进了骨头里，布鲁斯忍不住一把按住，在应对帕梅拉的间隙里溢出一声气音，“……停……”<br/>“嗯？”哈莉不知是无知还是故意地埋得更深了些，软软地贴在布鲁斯背上，“不舒服吗？”<br/>一吻结束，两人分开时拉出了一道短短的银丝。帕梅拉帮他擦了下嘴角，“别听他嘴上胡说，他可舒服得紧。”她分开腿跪立在布鲁斯对面，性器擦着腿侧探到会阴处的嫩皮，就着在抽插间被哈莉带出穴口的体液摆动腰肢自我疏解。<br/>活物一样的植物张牙舞爪地缚住布鲁斯的手腕，强硬地拉开。灯光透过枝叶的间隙洒下来，在昏暗的半封闭空间里照出几颗滚落的汗珠。情热烧干了他的体力，布鲁斯早就支撑不住了，又有一个哈莉小奶狗似的在后面充满活力地拱来拱去，帕梅拉甚至堪称体贴地没怎么动作，反而要亏得她的藤蔓，布鲁斯才没丢人地倒下去。<br/>“说谎可不是个好习惯。”<br/>布鲁斯被毒藤卸了反抗之力，让哈莉得以进一步肆意妄为。她误打误撞发现了新的地盘，一边深埋进Omega温暖的生殖腔里，一边手指弹奏对方胀痛的胸肉，停驻着享受内里腔体的吮吸按揉。两颗可怜的豆子被她折腾得充血肿大，鼓鼓的胸肌上被印了好几组小巧的指印，新旧交叠，绯红一片。帕梅拉极有先见之明地用花茎堵住了布鲁斯的嘴巴，大量的信息素更是让他难以抗拒。<br/>beta坚持不了太久就在Omega紧致的腔体中到了高潮，退出后浑身都红得跟身下的Omega有得一拼。<br/>帕梅拉把布鲁斯接过来，分开双腿放在自己身上，“玩得开心吗？”她温柔地啄吻着布鲁斯的乳尖，下身一没到底，痛快地喂饱了里面饥渴的软肉，热潮一波波流不尽似的，布鲁斯都没心思去反驳她了。<br/>“超开心！”哈莉在大床上打了个滚溜到旁边，“蝙蝠，你是不会生气的，对吧！”她仰躺在那里，两个辫子在头顶上立成了一对长耳朵。<br/>不，我会。<br/>布鲁斯气呼呼地想着。他含着alpha勃发的性器，臀缝处又有藤尖威胁地扫来扫去，不得不把话咽了回去，高潮之后干脆倔强地闭上眼睛装晕。<br/>帕梅拉闷闷的笑声颤着传过来，抽出自己即将成结的性器夹在Omega湿乎乎的腿间发泄，难得没再挑战蝙蝠侠摇摇欲坠的底线。<br/>哈莉对此非常乐观，“我就当你同意啦！”<br/>Oh，shit！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>